Burdeos
by Ola-chan
Summary: Levi y Eren son amantes. Es el cumpleños de Eren y quiere zapatos burdeos para completar su colección, pero Levi está trabajando y no tiene tiempo para sus extraños fetiches. Así que Eren decide ganar el dinero con sus propios encantos. Una noche en la patrulla de su novio le recordará que no se arrepiente por haberse enamorado de Levi. Evento Gerbustag/RIREN/explícito
**Cuando estaba a punto de subir la historia mi conciencia me dijo "esta trama es una mierda", culpen a andrés por venir cada mes y ponerme en depresión, borré el archivo entero que me costó veinte días de neuronas trabajando al máximo y recicle algo de mi papelera.**

" **Este fanfic participa en el evento Gerbustag"**

 **Feliz cumpleaños Eren**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de SNK le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

 **Riren/juegos/burdeos/daddy kink/policiaco/romance/familiar  
**

* * *

 **POV EREN**

Este es en un club Drag.

Las mesas rodean un escenario sólido con el piso de mármol, así que caminar con tacones en esta mierda brillante puede resultar un jodido infierno para cualquier novato. A menos que seas un fabuloso experto como yo, lo sé, no nado en dinero pero tengo mi propia piscina rebosante de orgullo.

No es para tanto, mi cuerpo está depilado como exigen que sea en este tipo de trabajo y mis piernas no serán largas como las de Barbie pero son mejores que la mitad de esas zorras que están mirándome en este mismo instante.

Viejas camareras frustradas, nunca tendrán lo necesario para subir a la pista. Ni sus cinturas entraran en este primoroso babydoll blanco de encaje en el que estoy metido, lo amo, los pliegues se abren en medio dejando ver mi ombligo y la ropa interior de marca, de color blanco obviamente, con lazos en los costados. Tampoco necesito maquillaje solo una ligera sombra y labial.

Mi rostro fue esculpido para esto.

Las camareras terminan por resignarse y continúan repartiendo bebidas en cada mesa, eso incluye algunas sustancias que se considerarían ilegales pero el funcionamiento del club ya no es mi problema.

Yo solo bailo sintiendo la mirada hambrienta de todos estos hombres que pagarían millones por acostarse conmigo. Antes solía ser una puta, sí, pero de calidad.

Lo juro.

Los bastardos hacían interminables filas solo para ver cómo les movía el culo y aún caen rendidos a mis pies por magnífico performance.

Ahora mismo chiflan como perros luchando entre ellos por introducir algunos dólares en las ligas de mis muslos. Háganlo, háganme inmensamente rico de todas formas nunca me podrán tener.

Sujeté el caño de pole dance con ambas manos haciendo el amago de deslizarme hacia abajo pero con las piernas abiertas y el culo.

Ya era hora de crear un poco de ambiente para este club.

En mis tiempos más brillantes éramos nosotros quienes escogíamos al cliente, en cambio ahora no existen excepciones.

El propietario, me confesó que se mantenían de pie gracias a algunas cosas ilícitas como los paquetitos blancos que repartían por debajo de las mesas y el alcohol traficado.

Volviendo al presente, mis ojos no lograban acostumbrarse del todo a la oscuridad y apenas podía ver las manos de esos hombres elevando los dólares al cielo, ósea hacia mis muslos.

Ellos podían verme, la luz de colores jugueteaba por nuestros rostros y de vez en cuando sentía unas caricias fugaces en las piernas.

Mientras movía mis caderas al ritmo de la música pude notar la figura de Stevie haciéndome señas para que me detuviera.

No lo hice.

—Hey, vuelve a este lado puta zorra —me gritó uno de los hombres a los cuales abandone en el otro extremo.

Lo normal sería sonreír y obedecer.

Pero yo no soy del club, así que le magulle la mano con mis quince centímetros de tacón negro, el tipo grasiento se atrevió a subir hecho una fiera. Vi como levantaba la mano hacía mi rostro cuando alguien lo sujeto por detrás tirando de forma que cayó de la pista.

—Señorita, queda arrestada

—...¿perdón?

Un hombre nervioso de cabellos castaños claros me mostró la placa de metal que lo identificaba como oficial encubierto. No dejaba de mirarme el baby doll abierto y el sudor ,causado por el esfuerzo, que caía de mi frente.

Stevie lo sacó de su trance.

—Joder, Eren, he estado diciendo que pares de bailar desde hace diez minutos —me susurró— acaba de caernos la policía.

—¡¿Qué?! —retrocedí tres pasos tratando de huir, observando que demonios pasaba a mi alrededor. Las personas actuaban de manera normal mientras aquellos hombres trajeados los requisaban.

Como dice el dicho quien nada tiene nada teme. Pero yo tenía algo y muy grande.

—Señorita —repitió el tipo—necesito que venga conmigo.

O lo hacía adrede para violarme en su auto, la mayoría de los seguidores de la ley son unos cerdos, o en verdad hice algo ilegal.

¿Mencione que soy hombre?

¿Y parezco un menor de edad para variar?

Stevie se interpuso entre nosotros.

—Este chico es nuevo —mintió, pasando una mano por su pelirrojo cabello— Eren...terminaste por hoy, ve a casa.

Con la esperanza de causarle repugnancia al oficial, puesto que se quedó en shock al enterarse que yo era un chico, obedecí a Stevie tratando de deslizarme por entre las mesas. Los billetes rozaban mis panties y me detuve para sacarlos guardándolos alisándolos perfectamente juntos dentro de la liga de mis bragas.

Stevie discutía a gritos con el oficial.

La mesera de la mesa 6, aquella rubia de labios rojos, gritó mi nombre y fuimos arrastrados dentro de una patrulla de policía.

La maldita creyó librarse culpándome por algo que encontraron pero ambos terminamos sentados en la parte trasera de ese coche. Pronto Stevie nos hizo compañía y por la manera como miraba a la mesera supe que iba a despedirla.

Te lo mereces, zorra.

El mismo azorado oficial entró al auto, sonrojándose al verme, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mirándome de reojo de vez en cuando.

Puto pervertido.

Afuera hacía frio.

—Estas temblando —me dijo Stevie— ten —se quitó la chaqueta blanca para cubrirme con ella, quedando así con aquella estúpida camiseta negra de los Looney Tunes, ganada en una feria a la que fuimos hace muchos años.

—Yo también tengo frio, Stev —escuche decir a la mesera

—Ese no es mi puto problema Bárbara —gruño.

Ridículo nombre, no estoy en contra de ello pero esa rubia comenzaba a caerme mal.

Ella se puso a replicar pero fuimos acallados por dos golpecitos en la ventana derecha del auto, un hombre de traje negro de apariencia hostil y corte militar me fulminó con la mirada volviendo a tocar sus nudillos en el cristal.

Mierda.

Rápidamente bajé la cabeza, queriendo transformar mi cuerpo en una pequeña pelota que el hombre de traje no pudiera ver. Me encogí bajando los ojos al suelo, afortunadamente llevaba peluca.

Una del mismo color de mi cabello pero larga, sujeta en una media cola hasta los hombros.

No me reconocería...

—Abre la puerta —dijo

Apoyándose en el marco del vehículo me miró fijo unos minutos. Por alguna razón nadie habló, la presencia de ese hombre era como la de un dementor, imprimía respeto y miedo. Con sus fríos ojos grises esperando para poder arrancarte el alma.

—Moblit —llamó a su copiloto con una voz tersa y filosa.

—Señor

—¿Porque tiene detenidos?

—Él es dueño del club y ella tenía drogas

Ese tal Moblit había pasado por alto mi presencia. El pelinegro sujetó mi barbilla señalándome.

—¿Y este no cuenta?

Su subordinado tardó un rato en contestar.

—Los chicos lo querían.

Una arruga sobresalió de la frente del pelinegro al escuchar aquello.

Stevie se puso tenso olvidando la presencia del pelinegro insultó a Moblit y se atrevió a encarar al oficial de mayor rango.

Fue un error porque el tipo de cabello negro ya estaba sacándome del auto para arrastrarme al suyo, estuve a punto de torcerme un tobillo antes de caer en los asientos de atrás como un costal de papas y oír como cerraban la puerta. Stevie nos alcanzó en el momento justo antes de que arrancaran el coche.

Se armó un barullo del demonio, incluso Moblit comenzaba a quejarse.

—Voy con él —le dije a Stev tocándolo por el brazo— estaré…

No pude terminar mi frase, el oficial de mayor rango empujó mi cabeza dentro del coche obligándome a cerrar la boca.

.

.

.

 **II**

.

.

.

Me quité en baby doll y la peluca mientras él conducía.

Fue gentil al pasarme una de las camisas que guardaba en la cajuela del auto.

Nos detuvimos en una oscura calle donde me lavé la cara.

Ahora era tan solo Eren.

Dejó claro que yo soy un hombre, un hombre al que le gusta que le den duro contra el muro y disfruto verme bonito de vez en cuando en esos disfraces de mujer. No quiero convertirme en una, tengo pene y amo mi pene, lo mío con las cosas femeninas es más un juego que una obsesión.

Y para los dos, es un fetiche bastante cómodo.

—Date prisa —me dijo Levi sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Al instante supe lo que quería.

No protesté.

Deslizándome entre los asientos llegué hasta él para arrodillarme entre sus piernas. La posición me incomodaba mucho, se lo hice saber mirándolo suplicante. Nadie me negaría nada pero Levi, la placa de su pecho llevaba su nombre, no es de los que perdonan.

Posó una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza empujando hacia abajo, hundiendo mi rostro sobre su bragueta. La hebilla golpeó la punta de mi nariz, pude sentir una leve erección oprimiendo mi boca.

Como no quería ahogarme trabajé rápidamente con las manos, quitando el botón y bajando el cierre para liberar esa semierecta polla de su ropa interior. Agradecí que aflojara el agarre porque ya comenzaba a hacerme daño, la punta del falo golpeó mi mejilla y al tratar de atraparla con mi boca la sentí demasiado caliente. De todas formas capturé la punta entre mis labios dándole un suave beso que me dejó manchado con unas gotas del líquido pre seminal que escurría de la cima, las manos de Levi volvieron a apoderarse de mi nuca exigiendo más atención.

Agarré aquel miembro, ahora más rígido que antes, para mantenerlo firme y comenzar a lubricarlo con mi lengua, se contrajo al sentir una suave lamida debajo del glande el cual comencé a succionar como un bebé en busca de su alimento.

Soy bueno dando un oral.

Soy bueno en todo.

Mi esfuerzo fue recompensado con un gemido reprimido, eso fue suficiente para que me atreviera a tragarlo por completo.

Ambos nos quedamos jadeando de manera entrecortada, la saliva fue acumulándose en mi garganta para resbalar por la comisura de mis labios, tenía todo ese miembro dentro de mi boca, amenazando con atravesar mi garganta.

Palpitaba.

En ese instante tuve la urgente necesidad de tocarme, de lo contrario iba a explotar.

Comencé a frotar mi entrepierna en la punta de su zapato, eso alivió el dolor que ardía en mi propio miembro. No me avergonzaba restregarme como un perro en celo y agradecí que Levi lo entendiera porque me masajeó en círculos mi miembro hasta hacerme llegar al orgasmo. Eyacule dentro de mis bragas, el pegajoso líquido quedó impregnado en el zapato.

Era erótico.

Entonces me obligó a moverme siendo guiado por sus manos que me empujaban en un lento vaivén haciéndose más veloz a medida que me follaba la boca provocando sonidos obscenos y húmedos.

—...Eren —jadeó, sujetándome con fuerza para correrse dentro de mi boca.

Me soltó al ver cómo me retorcía, pero fui obediente y tragué todo.

No tenía que dejar escapar nada, a él no le gusta eso. Así que apoyándome de sus muslos le limpie la polla y los testículos con la lengua hasta eliminar cualquier rastro de semen.

Realmente, este hombre hace que me pierda en el puto paraíso del pecado.

A su lado yo no tengo restricciones.

Nos quedamos en silencio cada uno recuperándose a su manera.

Logré arrastrarme hasta el asiento contrario para descansar, mis bragas eran un desastre mojado que logré quitarme y tirar en un rincón, afortunadamente había guardado el dinero en la chaqueta de Stevie.

Subí mis piernas para abrazarme a ellas y apoyar el mentón en las rodillas, uno de mis tacones permanecía en el suelo, cerca del piso de frenos.

Yo estaba desnudo cubierto con una simple camisa blanca, completamente a su merced.

Por segundos fantaseé que Levi me tomará ahí mismo, con fuerza, sin contemplaciones.

Como la primera vez…

Pero eso no sucedería, él arregló sus pantalones y volteó a verme de manera acusatoria.

Entonces comenzó a hablar.

—Tienes una casa en Gallerdians, un Porche y todo lo que quieras —me dijo— creí que dejaste tu antigua vida.

—¿Te tengo a ti? —me atreví a preguntarle

—Si —se inclinó hacia mi lado para darme un sonoro beso que hizo eco en medio de la noche— me tienes a mí.

Y por primera vez fui consciente de que Levi me adoraba.

Se preguntarán a que se debe esta extraña conversación y porque hablamos de manera tan familiar. No pienso dar muchos detalles pero voy a ser sincero.

Levi y yo somos amantes desde hace tres años.

Recuerdo que fui un chico impulsivo por naturaleza y homosexual, gran error cuando provienes de una familia que conserva las tradiciones religiosas al grado de lo insólito.

Mis padres trataron de cambiar mi manera de ser, fue horrible, hubiera aceptado el hecho de ser una "aberración anormal" pero mamá caía al borde la locura culpándome por mi pecado.

Ella había inculcado todas sus costumbres en mí, y ellas me decían que yo era un monstruo, un ser al que Dios con tal solo verme se volteaba asqueado.

No todo era cierto pero esas enseñanzas ya se hallaban enraizadas en mi mente, tanto que acepté las visitas en grupo para poder integrarme a mi familia como una persona normal.

Stevie, mi amigo universitario, me dijo que aquello no era sano.

Le respondí con una de las típicas frases de mi madre "el mal estaba dentro de mi" Stevie dijo que todo era una mierda y mamá lo hecho de casa.

No volvimos a vernos hasta mis quince años, cuando esas reuniones se tornaron más sexuales que curativas y escape de casa.

Cuando quise volver mamá ya había muerto y papá me odiaba.

Me fui del país con Stevie y lo ayudé a fundar el club, vender mi cuerpo fue mi decisión. Y se me daba bastante bien, era una especie de desquite conmigo mismo.

Mamá lo había dicho, yo estaba maldito por desobedecer nuestras costumbres. Así que solo pude esperar el día cuando me cayera un rayo o algo por el estilo.

Pero nunca sucedía.

La primera vez que me acosté con Levi yo era una especie de soborno para que no cerraran el club.

Dijeron que él no aceptaba este tipo de corrupción pero al verme cambió de idea.

Lo hicimos en su oficina, fue violento conmigo, tanto que creí que esa era la maldición de mamá cumpliéndose.

El club se salvó pero yo quedé en cama unos cuantos días.

Luego él volvió a venir solo para verme a mí, Stevie me entregó personalmente a Levi y mis ingresos decayeron como nunca. Tenía prohibido vender mi cuerpo.

Lo odié.

Siempre que venía a mi cuarto dejaba de darme un baño para no acostarme con él.

Entonces hablamos.

Me pregunto el por qué tenía un crucifijo en el cuello. Sin más opciones para evadirlo le dije la verdad, mamá me odiaba por ser un monstruo, un homosexual, ese era el crucifijo de mamá, la señal de su afrenta.

" _Conozco a personas que son verdaderos monstruos allá afuera"_ me dijo _"Ser homosexual no te convierte en un asesino, he arrestado tipos peores que tú y créeme, a ninguno le importa una mierda ser salvado"_

Esa noche pude sentir algo muy diferente a su apática mirada, un brillo de esperanza en esos ojos grises azulados.

Levi demostró ser muy diferente a la persona que conocí aquella vez en el departamento de policía.

Era más educado y cuidadoso. De pocas palabras pero le gustaba relajarse y romper las reglas de etiqueta de vez en cuando. Podía ser un completo bastardo friki de la limpieza pero no le importaba ser un sucio en el sexo, fue él quien me enseño lo que es verdaderamente bueno a la hora de follar. Incluso me llevó a comer un par de veces decía que le gustaban mis ojos y mi manera de hablar, es porque yo siempre tengo algo para decir o contar, Levi se acomodaba en algún asiento para escuchar lo que tenía que decir, él era de los que escuchan y eso me hizo saber que no le gusta el silencio. A pesar de que es un completo antisocial.

Fueron épocas cuando advertí que tenía ciertos sentimientos con respecto a Levi y estos a su vez eran correspondidos.

Somos tal para cual, de eso estoy seguro.

Ese año fue promovido como jefe de policía y me compró una casa en Gallerdians, ese es un lugar lejos de la ciudad bastante hermoso por no decir que colinda con un bosque y tiene un rio propio pero está fuera del alcance de la gente común.

Podía entenderlo, que alguien como Levi saliera con un chico y más si ese chico trabajaba en un burdel, escandalizaría a la gente.

Lo nuestro está prohibido.

Lo dijo mi madre y lo dice la sociedad, es un hecho, algo imposible.

Pero a mí me gusta vencer los imposibles.

En cuanto acepté las llaves ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás,

Pero lo hice porque en verdad lo amaba.

A su lado no solo era un chico deseable que podías comprar con dinero, para Levi yo valía mucho, a su lado me sentí completo.

Y le entregué todo.

.

.

.

 **III**

.

.

.

—Me gustaría saber porque volviste a ese lugar.

Me quedé callado sin ánimos de responderle, el vehículo se puso en marchar y Levi concedió cinco preciados minutos a mi silencio.

Disminuyó la velocidad al acercarnos a un semáforo en rojo y esta vez fue directo al punto.

—¿Te acostaste con…muchos hombres ahí dentro?

—No —le dije manteniendo la mirada fija en el grupo de personas vestidas de naranja que pasaban frente a nosotros— no dejé que me tocaran. Stev tampoco lo hubiera permitido. Solo me permitió hacer ese baile, nadie me reconoció.

Levi se puso en marcha cuando el club de zanahorias terminó de cruzar la calle y nos quedamos en silencio.

—¿Porque?

—Dinero.

Lo sé, es una tontería Levi me daba dinero y mi excusa no convencería a nadie.

Pero yo soy incapaz de mentirle.

—Eres un idiota.

Y él es incapaz de no creerme.

—Es mi cumpleaños —dije en voz baja más para mí que para él.

Levi chasqueó la lengua, pude adivinar que lo olvidó, él siempre olvida las fechas de cumpleaños incluso el suyo.

Irónico porque nació en navidad y nadie olvida la navidad.

No es el típico sujeto que aparecería en tu puerta con un ramo de rosas, chocolates y un peluche diciendo: _"hola querida, adivina que día es hoy. Sí. Nuestro aniversario baby"_

Para Levi las fechas importantes no son tan importantes como para el resto de la población mundial.

Ese es su encanto.

Levi es un bastardo que odia el romance y las cosas tediosas que quieran sacarlo de su preciada y sedentaria vida rutinaria.

Él es el tipo que te miraría de con repugnancia preguntando: _"¿Porque recordar el día en que naciste embarrado de materia fetal y llorando como un marrano? Es asqueroso y estúpido_ "

Por eso lo amo.

Puedo joderlo con mis cursilerías estúpidas, su rostro enojado es más sexy que las otras diez expresiones apáticas que te muestra durante todo el año.

—Exactamente ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Tacones color burdeos —confesé— no salen hasta la temporada entrante pero trajeron un par al centro comercial de Rose.

¿Ya les dije como amo mis piernas?

Hasta ahora la única persona que las ama más que yo es Levi.

Y ambos sabemos lo bien que me quedan esos zapatos femeninos, tengo un fetiche con los tacones y un armario repleto de ellos.

Los he probado cada uno en la cama, es excitante observar mis piernas cuando Levi me folla de frente. Se mueven al ritmo de sus embestidas y de vez en cuando descansan sobre sus hombros dándome una visión exquisita que me hace llegar al clímax mucho antes de lo esperado.

Él no se queja por eso.

Sé que también le gusta porque es parte de nuestros juegos secretos.

Me lo confirma su expresión de orgullo en cuanto le digo que quiero los zapatos burdeos.

—Podría comprártelos —propone— no es necesario que vayas a ese club de mala muerte.

—Lo harías si no fueras tan tacaño.

Para la mayoría de las y los conocedores de la moda, existen cientos de tipos de zapatos.

Para Levi existen solo dos: Los jodidos tacones y los jodidos tacones de mierda que no valen tanto como su precio.

Así que cuando le pedí los tacones burdeos, que clasifican en ese segundo rango, su respuesta final fue cortante.

Incluso se propuso a investigar qué tipo de material estaban hechos para que su precio fuera algo más que un robo. Hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo pero esa semana se vio sumergido en el trabajo y mis burdeos podrían ser comprados en cualquier momento.

No tuve otra elección.

Además de que ya era tiempo de visitar a Stevie y ayudarlo un poco.

Quien podría a adivinar que Levi y sus oficiales organizaron una batida ese mismo día.

Incluso el destino nos ama tanto que nos pone en un mismo lugar cada vez que nos encontramos en aprietos.

Eso es lo que yo llamo amor y del bueno.

Tenemos una conexión especial, quien diga lo contrario no merece vivir o está loco. **  
**

Nos detuvimos en el centro comercial ROSE que ostentaba un letrero de neón rojo enorme aludiendo a su nombre.

—¿Papi, me comprara mis tacones? —le dije sumergiendo mi mano en sus pantalones para acariciarle el muslo derecho.

Llamarlo _"papi"_ no era sano, pero sé que le encanta ese sobrenombre en especial cuando llega cansado por trabajo o alguna discusión y quiere sexo. Luego de tres años con él lo conozco como la palma de mi mano.

—Mocoso...

—Por favor papi —está vez le mostré mi mirada especial— no volveré a ir al club si lo haces. Te esperaré en casa —le susurre cerca del oído— como el niño obediente que quieres que sea.

Nuestras frentes chocaron y reconocí ese brillo especial en sus ojos gris azulado, iba a tomarme ahí mismo si no poseyera tanto autocontrol.

Levi es el puto dios del autocontrol.

El 90% de las veces quiere partirle la cara a cualquiera que lo joda, pero el 89% no lo hace.

Bajó del auto y perdí de vista su lindo y sexy cuerpo cuando entró en el centro comercial.

Podrán llamarme estafador o aprovechado pero esta noche follo con zapatos de diez mil dólares y ustedes no.

Media hora después estacionamos el auto a orillas del mar, Levi bajó el techo corredizo de su Maserati y un cielo estrellado nos cubrió por completo.

Yo contemplaba mi nueva adquisición con esmero.

Guardé los tacones que al fin y al cabo solo eran burdeos en las plantillas, la base de arriba brillaba con su color negro charol, en una caja primorosamente labrada con su respectivo paño de seda para limpiarlos.

Levi dijo que tenía la apariencia de un niño que desenvuelve su regalo de navidad.

.

.

.

 **IV**

.

.

.

Comenzamos a besarnos, el Maserati tiene asientos reclinables y eso me ayudo a montarme sobre sus piernas para profundizar nuestro beso.

Juntó su boca con la mía invitándome a mover los labios e introducir su lengua en mi cavidad bucal.

Así lo hice, su boca sabía a menta fresca, entrelazamos nuestras lenguas en una especie de lucha que se parecía más a un abrazo. A él le gusta hacerlo de esa manera, detenerse y chupar, morder mi labio inferior y dejarme a su merced. Apoyé mi espalda junto al volante para poder respirar, Levi puso sus manos en mis caderas para ayudarme y continuó besándome pero esta vez atacaba mi cuello y clavícula lamiendo con lascivia y dejando marcas.

Se detuvo frente a mi pezón respirando de manera agitada, podía sentir la dureza encerrada en sus pantalones rozando mi entrada. Lo ayudé de la mejor manera, volviendo a desabrochar esa parte para liberar su erección. Sintiéndola contraerse al tocar mi culo.

Levi parecía complacido, atrapó mi pezón con la boca comenzando a chuparlo mientras fingía embestidas en mi parte baja.

—Espera —lo corté— voy a probarme los tacones.

—No

No lo entendí hasta oír sus palabras.

—Quiero hacerte el amor.

Eso casi hizo que me corriera, follar con Levi es hermoso. Pero hacer el amor con él…una corriente eléctrica llena de adrenalina me recorrió por completo y dejé que continuara mamando de mi pecho y yo lubricaría mis dedos para prepararme.

Introduje el primero sintiendo una punzada de dolor que fue calmada por mis jadeos, comencé a removerlo simulando que era la polla de Levi pero la suya es más grande y por eso debo prepararme.

Con dificultad metí el segundo tratando de buscar mi próstata, casi nunca lo lograba pero de seguro Levi lo haría.

Minutos después sujetó mis caderas con más fuerza que de costumbre indicándome que ya era hora.

Quité mis dedos inclinándome hacia adelante para abrazarlo y dejarme caer con cuidado sobre su miembro. Levi fue cuidadoso, posicionó la punta en mi entrada y pude sentir lo húmeda y gruesa que era esa polla, fue soltándome de a poco penetrando y empujando con suavidad cada anillo muscular para meterla hasta el fondo.

Gemí su nombre arañando con fuerza el respaldar del asiento donde se apoyaba, los dedos de mis pies se retorcieron cuando terminó de entrar.

Me dejó acostumbrarme el tiempo necesario antes de dar estocadas que apuntaron en ese punto tan delicioso eliminando todo rastro de dolor.

—¡Ah! ¡Papi! —le grité jadeando como un poseso

—...mierda

Pude sentir una palpitación dentro, los sonidos de nuestras pieles chocando er a obseno. Tanto que lo disfrutabamos en grande.

Ayudé moviendo las caderas al mismo ritmo con el que me embestía.

Esto era lo mejor del mundo, Levi comenzó a pellizcar mis muslos dejando me todo el trabajo de embestirme. No me importaba, agradecido incremente el sube y baja frotando mi miembro contra su abdomen cubierto por la camisa,

—...pa...Levi! —mordí el lóbulo de su oído —Levi! Ahh!

—mngh

El cálido contacto con su cuerpo me gustaba mucho,

Acalló uno de mis gemidos y terminamos hundiéndome en un beso húmedo.

Levi comenzó a masturbarme enrollando su mano en mi pene, podía sentir cada caricia por todo mi cuerpo.

Iba a correrme y lo hice contrayendo mi entrada alrededor de su polla, finalicé un intenso orgasmo salpicando su traje con mi semen. El dio tres estocadas manteniendo firme su agarre y su cálida semilla quedó impregnada en mi interior.

Logró controlar su agitada respiración hundiendo su cara en mi cuello.

Levi estaba abrazándome.

Estrechando mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, nos separamos luego de que me diera un beso en la frente .

Sus fluidos salieron automáticamente de mi ano deslizándose hasta el asiento de cuero.

—Voy a limpiarte —me dijo sin dejar de mirar mis piernas

Agarró un pañuelo de papel, Levi siempre lleva cajas de pañuelos a todos lados, pasándolo por mis muslos.

—Yo lo haré

Asintió en silencio sacando otro par para sí mismo.

La brisa hizo que un escalofrió me recordara que estaba desnudo.

Levi pareció entenderlo.

Ahora cerraría el techo del auto y miraríamos el mar abrazados.

Juntos como debemos estar.

Levi es mío.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar en cuanto el techo corredizo hizo click y nos quedamos oscuras.

 _"No"_ pensé de manera egoísta.

En parte era gracioso. Esas llamadas me lastimaban, después de tanto tiempo seguían siendo dagas hirientes clavadas en mi pecho.

Levi atendió el teléfono, su rostro se tensó unos segundos pero continuaba calmado.

Colgó.

Nuestro nido de felicidad momentánea era una burbuja, una pompa de jabón.

Siempre inestable.

Siempre al borde.

—Es Mark —me dijo.

Mark...

¿Mark? ¿Qué Mark?

Ah…ese Mark.

¿Cuántos años tenía cuando lo conocí?

Doce.

Ahora debería de tener quince. Los niños crecen rápido.

—¿Le sucede algo?

Titubeó antes de contestarme. Claro no era de mi incumbencia.

—Está en el hospital.

Diablos, una parte egoísta de mi mente no quería que Levi fuera.

Quédate conmigo. Quédate. Por favor.

Pero es la maldición dela que mamá tanto hablaba.

¿Por qué pienso en mi madre ahora?

—Tu traje —señalé las manchas de semen— el auto también está hecho un desastre.

—Lo limpiaré —me dijo pasándome la chaqueta— llévate el auto. Buscaré un taxi

—Tardaras horas…

—No puedo dejarte desnudo en la calle.

Eso sería divertido.

—De acuerdo —limpié su ropa lo mejor que pude. Levi me mirada sin decir nada, al final sacudí los hombros de su camisa en una señal de aprobación— puedes irte.

—Te preocupas por mí.

—Siempre —le guiñé un ojo— un buen hombre de la ley no puede ir por la vida cubierto de semen.

Levi sonrió quedamente.

Parecía frustrado, así que traté de portarme bien.

—Eren

—…Mmm?

—Feliz... —titubeó un poco, se mordió el labio y frunció su ceño— tsch perdóname.

Abrió la puerta para salir.

Si no se apresuraba entonces sus zapatos quedarían cubiertos de arena.

—Te amo —le dije ignorando al mundo por un momento.

Se detuvo.

—También te amo.

—¿Volverás?

Esa era mi pregunta siempre que pasaban estas cosas.

No puedo arrepentirme, yo tome esta decisión, si algún día alguien debe pagar ese seré yo.

Porque estoy maldito.

—Volveré.

Lo vi alejarse en la oscuridad, la avenida principal se encontraba arriba.

Y la sensación de culpa volvió a golpearme.

¿Mencione que Levi está casado?

Dije que somos amantes, no como esos enamorados que se hacen llamar amantes para darle sabor a la relación.

Levi y yo somos amantes.

Literalmente, yo soy el amante.

.

.

.

 **V**

.

.

.

Estoy tirado en el suelo, con las piernas cubiertas únicamente por un shorts corto, en la TV no ponen nada interesante y la casa está vacía. Hace calor, incluso si estoy con una remera delgada.

Es una casa pequeña, ideal para dos personas casadas y sin hijos, tiene un solo piso y un cobertizo donde Levi guarda su estúpida colección de plumeros y escobas de otros siglos.

Lo importante es que tengo todo listo para cuando Levi decida mudarse.

Me gusta la alfombra. Es suave y calentita.

Levi dice que no es higiénico tirarte al suelo para dar un descanso, pero él no está aquí y yo estoy aburrido.

El atardecer decide lanzarme un último rayo de sol a la cara, debí de haber cerrado esa ventana pero es mi momento de ser un puto vago y decido aguantarme. Así que ¿porque no hacer un recuento de mi situación actual con la familia de Levi?

Mark me odia.

Sabe que soy el amante, nos vio juntos cuando tenía doce años y Levi lo trajo de visita para librarlo de las reglas de su esposa por unas cuantas horas.

El niño fue inteligente, sumo dos más dos y dedujo que yo era el amante.

Lo fines de semana Mark, ya adolescente, trae a sus amigos y tiran basura en la entrada.

No le he icho nada a Levi, así que él cree que su retoño es un modelo a seguir.

Lo es, pero no conmigo.

El guardia del vecindario siempre llega tarde. Se disculpa y me ayuda a limpiarlo todo, me pregunto si lo haría si supiera que yo soy un rompe hogares.

Continuemos con Marie.

Ella es la esposa de Levi, bonita, de cabellos castaños claros y ojos fríos.

No es una buena madre, nunca lo fue ni lo será.

Demasiado ocupada con su frenética vida social para darse cuenta que tiene un hijo. Vive del dinero de Levi y la mayor parte del tiempo se encuentra viajando o comprando cosas para exhibirlas en casa de sus amigas de clase alta.

Suena como si se mereciera esto. Pero aquí tenemos un problema.

Marie ama a Levi y a su dinero.

Pero esta hueca, Mark no siente aprecio hacia ella y Levi tampoco.

Levi me prometió que le pediría el divorcio cuando Mark cumpla los dieciocho.

Hasta entonces lamento que él y su hijo tengan que convivir con Marie y sus ataques de ira.

Podría seguir hablando de este tema pero Levi me llama y mi día de ser un puto vago ha acabado.

 _"¿Duermes?"_ Eso es lo primero que me pregunta apenas descolgó el teléfono.

 _"Algo así. ¿Cómo esta Mark?"_

 _"Bien. Solo se cayó en la pista de patinaje"_

 _"¿Y tú?"_

 _"Estoy cuidándolo, Marie también trata de hacerlo "_

No puedo ni imaginármelo.

 _"Eso...es bueno"_

Un ruido de vasos estrellándose contra el piso se escucha de fondo, un grito de mujer enojada.

 _"Debo colgar. Eren mira tú puerta te deje un regalo."_

 _"Gracias"_

 _"Eren...iré a casa este fin de semana"_

 _"Hasta entonces"_

Quisiera habla más con él, decirle que lo amo.

No hay nada que hacer, voy a la puerta donde un paquete envuelto me espera.

La mensajería es rápida, la próxima vez les dejare una propina.

Es un pastel que dice ' **feliz cumpleaños Eren Jaeger'** en la crema.

Ya pasaron dos días.

No importa.

Siempre es mejor tarde que nunca.

Lo pongo en la mesa.

Es el atardecer y la camisa doblada de Levi está en nuestra cama.

No sé por qué el olor de las rosas que viene del jardín me recuerda a mamá.

Últimamente pienso mucho en ella.

Pero Levi no dejará que esos recuerdos me consuman.

Solo tengo que esperar.

Estaremos juntos por siempre.

Enciendo las velas y soplo.

Hoy, mañana y siempre.

Por favor cumple mi deseo, que lo nuestro no termine nunca...

* * *

 **La historia que leíste fue un fanfic incompleto bastante elaborado de 20 capítulos que guardaba en mis archivos basura de la compu, yo no subo fanfic que no tengan un final anticipado, lo resumí a ONESHOT para el evento.  
**

 **Tengo muchos fanfic que nunca publico y termino eliminando, este hubiera sido uno de esos. Gracias por crear el evento.**

 **Solo incluí a Levi y Eren, todos los otros personajes son inventados y no importan.**


End file.
